


An October evening

by marvelmademewrite



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:42:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelmademewrite/pseuds/marvelmademewrite
Summary: spending the evening at the tower with the team and getting ready for the halloween spirit with a movie night.





	An October evening

The rain was beating hard against the ceiling-to-floor windows and you enjoyed being wrapped up warm in a pile of fluffy blankets. The steam from your hot chocolate warming your face as you leaned over the cup to smell the sweet aroma. The team was around you, all relaxed and dressed in their comfy clothes. The boys mostly in sweats, whilst you and the girls were rocking leggings and oversized jumpers. Everyone was getting in the autumnal mood and it made you so happy. You enjoyed the company of your team, as you gathered around the lounge area for a halloween movies marathon.

“Steve, you’re gonna love this,” you heard Wanda say as she passed Steve a spoon of whatever it was that she was prepping for you guys to consume. You smiled at the scene around you. Everyone engaged in conversations or reading and enjoying their down time between missions. You loved every single one of them and it made you happy to see everyone so carefree.

Although you were the youngest, you were the most like a mother to everyone. Not even Steve compared to you. If anyone was injured or needed help with anything, your maternal instincts took over. It was stronger than you and you couldn’t help it, but it’s not like anyone minded. They loved you for how much you cared for them.

The hum of conversation slowly started to die down as everyone settled around you. Bucky emerged from nowhere with your favourite snacks and another freshly made hot chocolate for you. The smile that took over your face said it all and Bucky couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him. He adored the way your whole face lit up like a christmas tree at the sight of food. “I come bearing gifts, doll,” he spoke softly into your ear as he leaned down to place a kiss on top of your head.

“Oh, you always know when to get me the right snacks, god I knew I married you for a reason!”

“Is that the only reason you married me, sweetheart? Was it not for the fact that you loved my personality and sweet smile, as I remember you saying?..”

You giggled at the wounded expression he was faking and the jutted out lip he was giving you. He placed the bag full of food on the floor next to the sofa and the hot chocolate on the table. He picked you up and settle in your place, gently placing you on his lap so that you could cuddle into him. You hummed in content and picked up the bag.

“Easy, there tiger,” Bucky said as he helped you. The team adored watching you guys interact, it was sickeningly sweet but they were so happy to see the two of you together so full of love. After seeing so much tragedy and evil in their day jobs, they were all suckers for some lovey dovey nonsense. Wanda settles on the floor next to Vision and hugged into his side and put on the first movie of the night.

“No, please someone tell me we are not watching this again!” shouted Tony, very clearly annoyed.

“Y/n, gets to choose what we watch first and she chose The Addams Family,” replied Wanda giving Tony a glare.

“We have seen this film nearly every day this week,” Sam stated whilst rolling his eyes, in clear agreement with Tony.

“Yeah, and we’re gonna watch it again because it’s what’s been chosen and that’s the end of this discussion,” Steve stepped in, even though he secretly wasn’t too keen to be rewatching the film yet again.

“Why does she get to choose the film again? It’s not like she’s dying, she’s just pregnant!” at Tony’s exclamation everyone giggled knowing full well that you were now fiercer than ever because of your hormones and what you wanted, was what was going to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading x


End file.
